Equipment
This page relates to all kinds of equipment in-game Equipment is one of most important feature in Bad 2 Bad: Extinction if you want to succeed battling the threats. Without properly maintained and strengthened equipment, your team members would fall quickly in battles and thus fail many missions. General Overview Equipment as said are stuffs your personnels wear and use when deployed. Players initially provided with a starting gear set. Other equipment can be obtained thru gameplay as player progresses. Either from missions, random drops and rewards or thru purchases and smithing. After first mission tutorial, players will be given brief tutorial in-game related how to access the equipment screen, explanations about what are their use and other stuffs. This Wikia will only cover information regarding each piece of equipment. List of Equipment The equipment in-game can be separated into multiple sections based on their use: * Weapons * Gears * Backpacks * Anti-bullet Vests * Shields * Skins & Camo Rarity Equipment can be split into 6 level of rarities which would determine their stats. Each with their color presentations. Listed from lowest to highest rarity: * #ecf0f1 : Common / Normal * #2ecc71 : Special * #3498db : Rare * #9b59b6 : Epic * #f1c40f : Legendary * #f39c12 : Legendary+ There may also special modifiers tied to an equipment, thus probably making it stronger than other equipment of same or above rarity. Equipment selling price are determined by combination of the equipment type and rarity. Inventory Each of these equipment in the list are considered as a single item and will take a space in your inventory. However, equipped equipment or attached gears are not counted. The number of spaces in your inventory is determined the number of given backpack slots equipped by 4 of your team deployed members and also backpacks placed in the storage with maximum of 5 backpacks after expansions bought. Backpacks slots from those not equipped by deployed team members or not put in backpack storage are not counted. Extra backpack slots provided by special backpack also not counted if put in storage or if not equipped by deployed members. In case your inventory is full or not enough: * You cannot pick up any dropped equipment during gameplay. * Any obtained equipment from missions are removed immediately without compensation. * You can not purchase any new equipment or new members. Warning will be given upon purchase. * You can not switch deployed party members or stored backpacks. Party member switching requires the exchange-in member to have same or larger backpack slots. * You can not de-attach weapon gears or unequip any equipments. If your inventory is full mid-mission, you can trash equipment not used from opening the inventory thru menu button (the bag icon beside the currency icon in battle screen). You can also sell unused equipment thru the merchant in base screen. Equipment with high rarity or weapons with gear attached will have warning when about to be sold. Attached gears on a weapon will be sold together so make sure to check the item you are about to sell.